


Sandglass

by setrevuo



Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [21]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)-centric, Nature, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo
Summary: Minhyuk loves the earth, and in return, the earth loves him back.
Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037
Kudos: 4





	Sandglass

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - EARTH: write about what makes our planet special.

Wherever he goes, Minhyuk takes a piece of the ocean with him.

And he goes everywhere. Deep into the heartlands of savannas, stretching flat for miles around him as long shoots of grains wave at him in greeting. Far into thick, brooding woods, where the leaves of the canopies above shroud him with their protective darkness. Hiking up the most distant of the mountain ranges, whose chilling air at their peaks are as precious as the pecks of pink they give on his cheeks. Through dry deserts, both hot and cold, ones that have an unrequited relationship with the rain and sing to him their heart’s yearning. 

Minhyuk loves the earth, and in return, the earth loves him back. 

But nobody loves him as much as the ocean does. Not in the way the bubbling white foam laps at his toes, flirting with him for only moments before withdrawing, in a playful game of hard to get. In how the salt sticks to the air and then to his own clothes and his skin, like a clingy lover with an innocence of youth. How the surface of the ocean reflects his own face, but refracted, ever changing, having eyes for only him but also inciting him to change, for change is the only universal constant. And the storms that ravage the skies and his heart, with a passion that nearly knocks Minhyuk breathless in its awe as he grips onto the boat’s mast. 

What Minhyuk loves the most of all, is the ocean’s depth. For below its glistening surface are its emotions, prayers that are dreamt in layers. The teeming life that it holds, frame after frame, arranged as if in a complex storyline that no amount of discovery could ever fully unfold. And even beyond the living creatures are the vast stretches of emptiness that lie in the in-betweens. This emptiness is perhaps what Minhyuk holds most dear to his heart, in an endlessly, enormously beautiful way. And in its own quiet understanding, the emptiness cherishes Minhyuk equally deeply. 

The ocean isn’t a place. It’s a personality, and Minhyuk has given his heart to it. He needs to be reminded that he is loved, a desire that’s especially strengthened when he’s within the human realms of artificial air and artificial feeling.

He looks outside his window at the night city lights. An ache tugs at him, and he subconsciously pats a bundle in his belongings: a tiny bottle of sand collected from the bottom of the deepest trenches, safely secured with a cork and tucked away. He smiles to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by that [one cute fan](https://twitter.com/javajavatejava/status/1252867659718209543) who filled up their 5th gen mbb fanclub water bottle with sand, a sailboat, and a whale tail lol.


End file.
